


nct drabbles/ideas i wish people would write¹

by dreamiecloudproductions



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiecloudproductions/pseuds/dreamiecloudproductions
Summary: random ideas that come to my head at odd hours of the night. i'm too lazy to write them. (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞♡︎i don't have a beta reader so a lot of writing's too much rn↳if you wanna write these lmk
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 4





	1. idea: club || norenmin

I'm envisioning norenmin going out to a club separately and meeting each other. They drink together and talk.

They go home together and then the rest is a blur. The next morning they wake up and see that they're in Jaemin's apartment. They clean up the apartment and it's low-key kinda awkward. 

They add each other on snap before leaving, and they never say anything after. Chenle is friends with them all separately, so he encourages them to talk. Two months later they contact each other and meet up somewhere. 

After they meet, they see that they're all friends with Jisung, Chenle, Mark, and Donghyuck. After, they have a few hangout days. The first thing they notice is that Jaemin gets cuddly after a while. He likes them both but doesn't know what to do. Jeno is the same, but he's a little too innocent... he doesn't know he can like two people. Renjun knows he likes them, but doesn't say anything.

Life goes on, and they confide in their friends. Chenji drops hints all the time, and Markhyuck teases them. None of them catch on, though.

Eventually, they go back tot eh club where they met, and they get drunk af. When they are all intoxicated, they begin telling secrets.

Jaemin lets it slip that he likes them, and tries to cover it up. He fails. Then Jeno questions how he could like both of them. Jaemin and Renjun explain the concept of a polyamory relationship. Jeno admits he wants to be in one, and they look at Renjun.

Renjun runs out, over thinking it. He doesn't talk to them for a week until they show up at his house. They talk it out and start dating. Yay!!! Happy ending!!!


	2. hands || chenji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your hands are so cute"

"Your hands are so cute," Jisung smiled, Chenle's hand in his. This was a normal thing for the two, pda here and there. Chenle was the only person he was that comfortable with, even though nct was a family. They were currently sitting in the car, their manager driving them home from a long day of schedules.

"Shush, Park. I could still beat your ass," Chenle retorted. "That may be true, but it doesn't change the fact that your hands are the size of an eight year old's." Chenle let out a whine and hit Jisung's shoulder, causing the taller to let out a chuckle. "We've been friends for how long Jisung? And you still comment on that?" 

"Nine years to be exact, and I'll never not comment on it," he said, turning Chenle's hand around in his. They gave each other small smiles, taking in the moonlit view.

.

.

.

When they got home, they showered and sat on the couch. "Which movie?" Jisung asked. "The Notebook." Jisung groaned, "No more chick flicks! When do we get to watch an action movie?" Chenle rolled his eyes, "When you stop asking me what to watch, duh." Jisung sighed in defeat and put the movie on. 

Somewhere in the midst of the drama, their hands crept together, intertwining. They slowly made eye contact. Jisung took the moment to admie the way Chenle's hair framed his face so well. "You look nice," Jisung whispered. "So do you." 

"What if we dated? Here and now." Chenle said. Jisung's eyes widened. "Really? What about the fans?" Jisung replied, worriedly. "You idiot, I just professed my love for you!!!" Chenle playfully yelled. "Well..." Jisung looked away, fixing his gaze on a lamp.

"Do you feel the same?" Chenle whispered. "Maybe, I think I do." Chenle squeezed his hand reassuringly. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I do wanna do this, but I wanna take it slow." Chenle nodded in understanding, "I get it, set your pace, and I'll run with you." Jisung smiled, "That was cheesy, but so is this: Zhong Chenle, will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Of course, you goon. I wouldn't have brought it up if my answer was no." They shared a smile and Chenle moved closer to Chenle. He put his head on Jisung's shoulder. He felt it tense and he looked up. "Okay?" He asked, Jisung replied, "Okay."

He sat up and moved his face closer to Jisung's. He could feel his breath ghost over his lips. "Okay?" A nod. "Okay," Jisung said as he felt his heartbeat quicken. Slowly, he reached and pulled Chenle's head in, placing a kiss on his lips. They were soft and warm, like home after a stressful day. "Okay?" He asked, uncertainty flashing across his face. Chenle smiled, "More than okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chenji is medicine
> 
> stay safe and healthy!!!
> 
> i have a new work

**Author's Note:**

> i swear my mind shits out this stuff at three am and i just now decided to write it down. someone please let me know if you wanna write this. i would be so down to read it.


End file.
